


Let It Snow

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: A follow up to Advent. Peggy goes in search of the perfect present for Daniel.





	

Peggy found the card nestled among the wrapping of the advent calendar and snatched it before Daniel noticed.

As the days went by, she and Daniel put up the Christmas tree and decorated the house. She promptly moved her stuff in and it was like she had been there all along. 

On December 1st, Peggy opened her first ornament, a little wooden snowflake, and hung it on the tree. She loved this present that Daniel had given her and she wanted to return the favour. It wasn't until they had a long chat about Christmases past that she realized what to get Daniel.

He had mentioned to her that his Ma had a beautiful snow globe with Santa in it that used to rest on their mantle. They weren't allowed to touch it because it was glass but one year he desperately wanted to shake it and see the snowfall so he snatched it off the mantel. He shook it many times and was delighted by it. But when it came time to put it back on the mantle, his hand slipped and the snow globe shattered. He got in big trouble.

So Peggy headed out to the Christmas store, the card with the address tucked in her pocket. When she got there, her eyebrows widened with surprise. It was covered in Christmas and that was just the outside. She opened the door and stepped inside. It was like a Christmas wonderland.

"Can I help you?"

Peggy turned and saw a woman standing near her.

"Yes, you can," Peggy replied. "I am looking for a special present. Actually, my boyfriend has been here before. He bought me the most beautiful advent calendar. It's wooden and it looks like a gingerbread house..."

"Oh!" The woman said, clearly delighted. "That was you! I'm glad you liked it!"

"I love it," Peggy said. "Honestly, I look forward to it every morning. Daniel mentioned that your husband made it?"

"Yes, he did. And he will be glad to hear that it is loved," the women stated. "Now, I take it you are looking for something for, Daniel, was it?"

Peggy nodded.

"Did you have something particular in mind?"

So Peggy relegated the story of the snow globe. 

"Oh what a lovely idea for a present," the woman exclaimed. "We have quite a selection."

She led Peggy into the store and into a little nook where all the snow globes stood. There was quite a few and Peggy felt overwhelmed. She glanced from one to another but none of them felt quite right.

"I...err..."

"Not quite right?" The woman asked.

Peggy nodded in response.

"Don't worry, I am sure we can find it. Hmm...let me think."

The front door chimed.

"Do you mind if I...?" The woman asked.

"No, not at all," Peggy replied, still scanning the snow globes.

She heard low voices and then suddenly the woman reappeared, with a man in tow.

"Miss...?"

"Carter. Peggy Carter."

"Miss Carter," the woman said. "This is Mister Wertheim. He made most of the snow globes you see behind you."

Peggy's mouth dropped.

"You made these?"

Mr. Wertheim smiled.

"I did. I learned the trade back in Vienna and started creating them here when I settled here after the war."

"They are beautiful," Peggy said, admiring them once more.

"But not quite what you are looking for, am I right?" The man asked.

"Well...I..."

"I have a suggestion. Why don't you describe to me what you are looking for and I can create one for you."

Peggy looked astonished.

"I couldn't ask you to..."

"It would be my pleasure. And the price will be the same as the globes you see in front of you."

Peggy nodded.

"That is perfect."

So Peggy sat down and explained to Wertheim exactly what she was looking for; a Santa holding a lantern and a Christmas tree branch. She explained it as best she could based on what Daniel told her. 

"It will take me a week," Wertheim said. "Maybe a bit longer."

"Thank you so much for this," Peggy replied effusively. "This is the perfect present."

And so, a week and a half later, she picked up the beautiful snow globe in its finely wrapped box and headed home. 

Daniel was puttering around in the kitchen when she got home.

"There you are!" He exclaimed, as he came towards her. "I was wondering where you were."

"I had a little errand to run," Peggy replied, leaning forward and kissing him sweetly. "What are you doing? Dinner?"

Daniel nodded.

"Do you have a few minutes?" She asked.

"Yep, everything is just simmering right now," he replied.

"Come sit."

And so they sat side by side on the couch. Peggy handed Daniel the package and he looked at her quizzically.

"What's this?"

"Present."

"It's not Christmas yet," he remarked.

"Well, it's a pre-Christmas present," Peggy noted. "If you can do it, I can do it right?"

Daniel unwrapped the box and opened it. He pulled back the tissue paper and his face turned to one of shock.

"This is...this is...," he stuttered.

"Do you like it?" Peggy said shyly.

"Peg, how did you do this?" He responded, looking from the snow globe to her and back again.

"That Christmas store. I went and looked at snow globes and none of them were perfect. But it just so happened that the maker of the snow globes came into the store and he made one for me especially. I tried to get him to make it like you described. I hope it's like what you remember."

"Peg, it's perfect," Daniel said, pulling her close. "This is the most thoughtful...the best present I've ever gotten."

Peggy smiled widely.

"Go on, shake it," she said, nudging him.

So Daniel pulled the snow globe out of the box and turned it upside down and then right side up again. They watched as the snow drifted down. 

"Now, just be careful putting it on the mantle," Peggy teased. 

Daniel laughed and stood up, the snow globe carefully cradled in his hand. He headed over to the mantle and placed it gently on top. 

"Perfect," he declared.

"It looks beautiful," said Peggy.

Daniel returned to the couch and pulled Peggy into a hug.

"I love you, Peggy Carter," he said, whispering into her ear. "This is...this is perfect."

Peggy pulled back, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Daniel Sousa," she declared. "And you are right, it is perfect. And as for that Christmas store, I suspect it's magic."

Daniel chuckled.

"That would not surprise me," he said, laughing.

So the couple sat snuggled together, enjoying their Christmas decorations and each other.

 

And somewhere in a store in downtown Los Angeles, a woman was humming Christmas carols and smiling to herself. When the door chimed, her smile grew even wider. 

It was time to spread some more Christmas magic.


End file.
